I Am Katie O'Donnelly
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: An Irish maid tells her story, one of love, loss, and family. Second in the 'I Am...' series.


**(A/N): Hello all my loyal readers! I'm sorry it's been so long since you've heard from me! And for those who haven't met me yet, Hi! **

**Well, this is the second installment in the 'I Am' series. Basically, it's a character/background view of Katie O'Donnelly in the musical 'Meet Me in St. Louis.' But don't worry; if you haven't seen the musical (or the movie with Judy Garland) you can still understand the story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Meet Me in St. Louis or the character of Katie O'Donnelly. I do, however, own this plot and this character background and view of Katie. **_

**Oh! Before I forget! Keep in mind that this is based of the Meet Me in St. Louis production that I was in. Things tend to be different with different directors/cast etc. Just a warning!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in front of my vanity mirror and ran the brush through my long red hair.

I smiled and said to myself, "Forty five and still no gray hairs. You're doin' quite alright fer yerself, Katie."

Forty five…it's hard to believe I'm really that old.

It seems like only yesterday I was a bright-eyed young lassie in Ireland. My parents owned the tavern in town, and we were known far and wide for good food and our even better hospitality.

I grew up learning how to serve and bus tables. I would also dance and sing whenever the customers asked for it.

When I reached my prime years, I was known to be quite the wily heart breaker of the town. I would pull men this way and that; never given 'em a moments peace of mind. Men would wait in line to try and fail for Katie Scarlet Greer's heart.

Every man, that is, except for Michael O'Donnelly.

He was the son of the owner of the local inn. Our parents were the best of friends, and unofficial business partners. We fed the travelers; they housed 'em. Because of this fact, everyone in the town expected Michael and me to end up together. I would have none of it. The man infuriated me.

Oh, he was nice enough to look at, to be sure. Strong build, hopelessly messy red hair, and green eyes that could stop your heart…His fatal flaw was the all knowing smirk plastered on his face and the attitude to match.

I could not stand Michael…And I was sure to let my family know that.

"I hate him, mother." I told my interfering mother one day. "He hates me, too. I want nothin' to do with that manure-for-brains-hot-head. I can't stand 'im!"

"Well, look who's callin' who a hot head," she commented, wiping her hands on her apron and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Katie dear. There are only two things' a woman can do with a man she can't stand. Kill 'im, or marry 'im."

She went back to her cooking and I left the room, saying "I'll take the first option, if ya please."

Well, all I can say is never say 'never'.

I will never forget the night when my life changed.

It was the Christmas Eve of my eighteenth year and, as usual, the tavern was having a party.

For the first hour or so, I was having a grand time. Many a man was competing for my heart and my hand in marriage. But, as always, I kept them all guessing. In all honesty, I didn't know who I wanted to marry. Lord knows there were plenty of good options, but no man had felt…right.

Despite this, I kept dancing and flirting and having a grand time…until I saw Michael O'Donnelly.

He was looking fine; tan slacks with a white dress shirt tucked in, a green dress jacket that matched his eyes, his red hair pulled into a pony tail, and that infuriating smirk still on his face.

The smirk stayed in place as he approached me and asked me to dance. It grew wider as I accepted. I hated the man, no doubt. But I was never one to back down from a challenge.

We twisted and turned across the floor; neither one of us willing to give up. Through the polkas, the waltzes, and the jigs we danced. We danced together all night. Finally, they announced that it was the last song of the night. Michael and I danced it, of course. When the song ended, I expected us to part, go our separate ways, and get on with hating each other.

Fate, it seemed, had a different idea.

We stopped dancing to many whoops and cat calls. I looked around confused, until my gaze came to rest on the man that had his hands still gripped firmly on my waist. His smirk had grown quite a bit. He nodded upwards pointedly. I followed his gaze and froze.

Mistletoe.

"Y-you!" I sputtered. "You planed this, you son-"

"Ah ah, Katie lass. Now 'tis 'at anyway for a lady ta speak?" Michael asked me innocently. "C'mon, darlin'. It's a tradition. Will it kill ya?"

I glared at him. "It may very well."

By this time, the crowed had become restless and were chanting things like 'Kiss 'er!' and 'Atta boy, Mikey!'.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I gave in, grudgingly.

Michael smiled and leaned into me, kissing me softly on the lips…

And it felt as if my heart were on fire. It was like my mind and heart were screaming at me 'That's it! That's him! He's the one you've been looking for!'

When the need to breath forced us to part, I looked up into his green eyes and saw the same shock and revelation that I felt reflected in them.

I'm sure we would've kissed again; had not my very drunk uncle had come between us; sending me to bed and patting Michael on his back.

Later that night, I sat on my bed in my nightgown. Sleep would not come for me; not when green eyes were all I could see when my brown ones closed.

'I love him…' I thought to myself. 'I love Michael O'Donnelly. I want to be his wife. I want to marry Michael O'Donnelly.'

I heard a light tapping noise, but ignored it; writing it off as mice or imagination. But, it didn't go away. Soon, the tapping was accompanied with a hushed voice.

"Katie!...Katie Scarlet! Katie!"

I stood and walked over to my window. I looked out it and saw Michael standing under it, a hand full of pebbles.

I opened my window.

"Michael!" I yelled down, "What the bloomin' 'ell are you doin'? Have ya gone mad?"

He shot me a brilliant smile and answered. "That I 'ave! Mad over you!"

My eyes widened.

"Katie Scarlet Greer, will you marry me?"

I nearly passed out and fell out of my window; I was speechless.

"Well, answer fast, darlin'! So I don't feel anymore the fool!" Michael said, obviously getting nervous.

"You couldn't be anymore the fool if ya tried!" I yelled back teasingly. "Yes, I'll marry ya."

Michael looked as if he could fly that night, and I swear I actually did.

We were married the following summer.

Michael and I lived a happy life together. Unfortunately, we could not have children. But with the combination of our tavern and inn, we had enough 'nieces and nephews' to last us a lifetime…

I only wish our lifetime together wasn't so short.

When I was thirty, Michael died of phenomena.

I was heartbroken, but I tried to carry on. I stayed in Ireland for a little over a year after Michael's death. But then my parents died, and it just became too much.

I sold our tavern/inn, and moved to America.

I struggled for work for a little while, until I ended up in St. Louis, Missouri. That's where I met the Smiths.

At the time, there was only Mr. and Mrs. Smith, their son Lonny, aged four, their oldest daughter Rose, aged three, and their youngest daughter Esther, aged two.

They needed a full time maid/nanny. Mr. Smith was trying to excel in his law practice and Mrs. Smith just couldn't handle three babies alone. The job included room and board, along with pay. How could I refuse?

Those three rambunctious children were just the spark of life I needed. Living with the Smiths turned my whole perspective around.

I started living again.

They treated me as one of the family. It only got better as Mr. Smith's business took off, and then Agnes and Tootie were added to the family.

Then, a few months after that, Mrs. Smith's father came to live with us.

Joe is his name…

He's right around my age, too…

…And not bad looking…

What can I say? You can take the vixen out of Ireland, but you can't take Ireland out of the vixen!

I still love Michael. I always will. But I need to move on…I'm finally happy.

I think that's what he would want for me.

No matter what, though, I will always remain Katie O'Donnelly.

* * *

**(A/N): Whew! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
